ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Park: The First Videogame
Wonder Park: The First Videogame is an upcoming game in the 2020s for : PC/CD, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, & Nintendo 3DS. the videogame is based of the Movie, Wonder Park. Gameplay The main focus of the game is to have the freedom to build and customize whatever you want and to share your creations with the world. Mechanics The gameplay would be a mix of RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 and Planet Coaster. You can build amusement parks, water parks, and safaris in an open 3D environment. Using the CoasterCam, you can take photos, record videos, ride your rides, and see the park from a first person view. You can also add fireworks, light shows, water shows, and mixmaster shows and play them to songs which can play on a scheduled time. Add scenery to your park to make it more appealing to guests. You can make changes to the land by simple landscaping and/or by terraforming. During gameplay, you need to manage your staff, finances and park ratings to make sure that your park is top-notch. The day/night cycle returns and at night time you can light up your park by lighting up rides and adding lamps. There would be two clocks in the game, with one displaying the in-game time and one displaying real time. As a new feature, you can build tracked rides underwater by having tunnels created where the track the meets the water or by building tracks from the bottom of the water and connecting the stations to the underwater paths. You can also build curved paths, spiral stairs, and escalators. By creating extra data, you have the option to save track designs, parks, and photos to either the system memory or microSD card. Modes The game will have modes taken from RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 along with some new modes. Single Player One player only with optional co-op for 2 players on 1 Switch. Career Mode Choose from a list of scenarios and complete park objectives. Sandbox Mode Build your own park from scratch with all rides and scenery available and no money restrictions. Tutorial Mode Learn how to play the game and utilize the various features. Custom Mode The game's main selling point. In this mode, the only limit is your imagination. Scenario Editor Design your own custom scenario. Choose from every ride and scenery item available. Track Designer Build your own track designs for roller coasters and other tracked rides. You can also build scenery around your tracks to give them themes. You can also record videos of your coasters. Building Editor Create your own scenic building designs. You can also make your own signs by using a painting tool similar to Microsoft Paint. Guest Creator Create and customize your own guests that will appear in your parks. You can give them names, select their gender, age, height, weight, skin color, hair color/style, eye color, facial features, clothing, headgear, eyewear, wristwear, footwear, and swimwear. Clothing and accessories are color changeable. Each guest you create can have the option to ride certain rides depending on the preferred ride intensity you give them or ride all of the rides regardless of preferred intensity. You can also create guests individually or in groups. Guests can be created from scratch or by choosing a look-alike from your Miis. Wireless Mode Up to 4 players. It can be either 4 players on 2 Switches or 4 players using individual Switches. In this mode, 4 players can build a park together in Career Mode, Sandbox Mode, and Scenario Editor. All players build on separate sides of the park and share the same loan. Each player is highlighted with their Mii icon, username, and color. Online Mode Connect to Nintendo Network. When connected, you will be taken to a room where you will take control of your Mii and interact with players from all over the world. You can share your custom parks, building designs, track designs and custom guests with the world. When interacting with other players, you can visit their custom parks, ride their own track designs and give them your feedback. You also have the option to use content posted by others for use in your game. Co-op Mode can also be played online between friends with voice chat enabled. Online co-op utilizes the same features in Wireless Mode. There would also be competitions where players can build certain coasters and parks, record videos of them and post them on social media. Extras Model Viewer View the textures of the rides and scenery. Sound Test Listen to the in-game music. Photo Gallery View photos taken from rides and the in-game camera. Video Player View videos that you recorded in-game. Records View your in-game records and play time. Credits View the game credits. Options Change the controls, check your save data, change the language, and adjust the sounds. Shops/Stalls Foods * Beef Noodles * Bison Burger * Burgers * Buritos * Candy Apples * Candy Bars * Cannolis * Chicken Noodle Soup * Chips (various) * Chow Mein * Churros * Cookies * Corn Dogs * Cotton Candy Stall * Crabs * Crackers * Cupcakes * Dino Burger * Donuts * Egg Rolls * Falafel * Fishsticks * Fried Chicken * Fried Rice Noodles * Fries * Frittatas * Fruity Ices * Funnel Cakes * Golden Nugget Candy * Hershey's Chocolate * Hot Dogs * Ice Cream * Ice Cream Cake * Lo Mein * Lobsters * Malasadas * Marshmellows * Meatball Soup * Moorish Kebabs * Mozzarella Sticks * Muffins * Nachos * Omelets * Onion Rings * Pancakes * Pasta (various) * Pies (various) * Pizza * Popcorn * Pretzels * Quesadillas * Ramen * Ribs * Roast Sausages * Salads (various) * Sandwiches (various) * Sea Food * Shawarma * Shrimp * S'mores * Steakhouse * Sujongkwa * Sushi * Tacos * Toffee Apples * Turkish Delight * Waffles * Watermelon * Wings * Wonton Soup Rides/Games/Attractions Arcade / Carnival Games This would be a new type of attraction. * Air Hockey * Arcade Machines (Including Daytona USA, Guitar Hero, Time Crisis, Wild Riders, Relief Pitcher, Guardians Of The 'Hood, Danger Express, Space Lords, Road Riot 4WD, BMX Heat, Marble Madness 2 Marble Man, Steel Talons, Off The Wall, etc) * Ball and Bucket Toss * Baseball Pitch * Basketball Hoop * Billiards * Crane Game * Darts * Duck Pond * Dunk Tank * High Striker * Horse Race * Kiddie Rides * Milk Bottle * Pachinko * Pinball * Punching Bag * Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots * Ring Toss * Roulette * Shooting Gallery * Skeeball * Slot Machine * Water Gun * Whack-A-Mole * Wreck-It Ralph Machines ** Fix-It Felix ** Sugar Rush ** Hero's Duty ** Slaughter Race Pool Slides and Rides New pool pieces will include the giant bucket, rope swing, mats and swaying bridge. * Aqua Blaster Slides * Body Slide * H20 Slide Bowl * Inflatable Ship * Lazy River * Ring/Raft Slide * Wave Pool Animals New animals would include reptiles, farm animals and marine life among others. * Alligator * Armadillo * Camel * Cheetah * Chimp * Cow * Coyote * Crocodile * Eagle * Elephant * Emu * Dolphin * Donkey * Fish * Fox * Gazelle * Giraffe * Goat * Gorilla * Grizzly Bear * Hippo * Horse * Iguana * Jackal * Jellyfish * Kangaroo * Lemur * Leopard * Lion * Lynx * Mandrill * Orangutan * Ostrich * Otter * Panda * Panther * Pelican * Penguin * Pig * Polar Bear * Puma * Ray * Rhino * Sea Dragon * Sea Lion * Seal * Shark * Sheep * Sloth * Tiger * Tortoise * Vulture * Walrus * Wolf * Zebra